fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper Rufus
Jasper Rufus '(ジャスパールーファス,''Jasupārū Fasu) is a mage of the Hydra Head Guild. Jasper has a proficient use in Destruction Magic, Disassembly Magic and, Memory-Make. Due to his reputation around Fiore, he was hired to be a member of the '''Garou Knights. However Jasper refused due to different reasons. Jasper has gained different nicknames throughout time, however the most used is Red Knight of Blood (血の赤の騎士, Chi no aka no kishi). Appearance Jasper is a young man of average height measuring 5'7 which is a fair height, this lets him fight against small and big opponents as he states that if he was too small he would be to weak but fast and, if he was too big he would be strong but to slow, he finishes this statement saying that he has the perfect wait as he is not to slow and neither to weak but he was both on an average level. Jasper has light-tan skin something he gained after being several hours at the sun by doing continuous missions without a rest. As first he's skin was pale but changed to a light-tan skin complexion. Jasper has shown to possess a great muscular physique, as he has a very toned and muscular body possessing a six pack of abs. Muscular triceps, biceps and forearms. The one scar Jasper has is from a battle against Zeno Suoh. Which is on his left arm. Jasper has a fair masculine face, as he has a quite defined jawline, red eyes which scare most of the people who are near him as this is a very unusual feature, he has brown straight-shaggy hair which he has never bothered to comb. When it comes to clothing Jasper usually prefers to use dark colours, usually shirts and long coats. It is noted that Jasper has no defined outfit but the one he mostly uses is a black short-sleeved t-shirt printed with japanese letter's read 勇敢な which means brave he continues the outfit with a black belt and black jeans too. Underneath he's black shirt he wears a white sleeveless shirt. To complete the outfit he wears red sneakers. Jasper covers his left forearm in white strappings due to the fact that he has a scar there and he covers it. On his right wrist he wears a black wristband. Jasper although has a secondary outfit which he uses in different cases. It consists of a red sleeved shirt which reaches until his forearms covered by bright glowing red. A black jacket tied around his torso and black sweat pants with black boots. Personality Jasper despite not looking like it is quite hot headed, reckless, headstrong and, a bit of an aggressive person saying what is on his mind as he can be quite direct to any person even if it offends them. Jasper also refuses to use correct headings with people often not using there names unless they have gained his attention referring to them as you, or uses a nickname. He uses there names too when the situation is very dangerous or when that person has made them mad. Regardless the strength of the enemy Jasper never is worried or so as he often grins when this happens. He will not follow or kneel before anyone as he showed this when Zeno Suoh captured him even if the worst situation is shown. Jasper values comradeship and he likes to see it between persons. Despite this Jasper is very easy-going as he usually gives up in arguments. Jasper is also carefree not fussing over things, not getting very mad with jokes. Jasper also enjoys to fight people of great power. Jasper often ends the battles quickly though. When he fights he always seems calm. History Magic And Abilities Destruction Magic: is a very powerful and destructive magic which allows him to cause massive destruction even through a seemingly snap of his fingers he can create a blast of a radiant, scarlet energy upon any place of his body he desires. He mostly uses this magic as a last resource as he does not quietly enjoy pulverising his opponents. The power of this magic can break through solid rock and walls to catch his opponent and destroy them. However the magic can easily be deflected if the opponent knows how to. Giving this magic a weak spot. Jasper has a variety of different spells he uses in combat making it very difficult for an opponent to fight against this. Jasper usually uses this when he was on assassination missions or uses it with Disassembly Magic to turn his opponents into small fragments and gain advantage at this state. Spells Destruction Emboidment: Destruction Vaccum Sphere Trivia